Permen Karamel
by aigis13
Summary: ONE SHOT


**Summary: ONE Shot**

**Rate: K+ **

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan cerita ini punya saya**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang bagus dan mungkin humornya garing! Sekali lagi saya minta maaf! **

**Baca dan tolong tinggal kan REVIEW!**

**Permen ****Karamel**

Disebuah pagi yang cerah ada seorang shinigami bermuka monster sedang merengek-rengek "Ayo jalan-jalan dong Raito-kun". "apaan sih ganggu aja lagi sibuk nih"Raito mengutak-atik laptopnya. "hwua..sekarang Raito-kun udah gak sayang lagi sama aku hiks..hiks…hiks". "najis gw sayang sama elo!". "ya udah kalo gitu aku mau pergi ke rumah L-kun aja deh wek" ejek Ryuk pada Raito sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sampailah Ryuk di rumah L , "L-kun jalan-jalan yok!" dengan wajah lugunya L menjawab "Ayok!", akhirnya mereka berdua jalan-jalan entah kemana "hey…Ryuk kita ada dimana ini?". "gak tau"jawab Ryuk polos. "lho kok!" tiba-tiba ada angin kencang yang membuat L terpental dan terjatuh di sebuah kota yang aneh.

Di seireitei ternyata sedang mengadakan festifal makanan, semua divisi sedang sibuk menyediakan beberapa makanan untuk dijual, inilah daftar makanan makanan yang disediakan dari divisi 1 sampai divisi 13:

Divisi 1 : berhubung shoutaichounya udah tua jadi makanannya berbagai jenis bubur

Divisi 2 : masakan Cina

Divisi 3 : …..( di isi sendiri)

Divisi 4 : semua obat-obatan (!)

Divisi 5 : …..(sesuka para pembaca)

Divisi 6 : karena taichounya suka rasa pedas, disediakanlah berbagai macam makanan pedas seperti: wasabi,sambal trasi,dan berbagai macam sambal.

Divisi 7 : …(jawablah titik-titik itu)

Divisi 8 :…(bayangkan sendiri)

Divisi 9 : makanan anjing (?)

Divisi 10 : makanan yang berbahan dasar semangka

Divisi 11 : semua jenis permen

Divisi 12 : entah makanan apa tapi itu pasti hasil dari percobaan dari mayuri

Divisi 13 : makanan yang bisa dimakan

Ternyata eh..ternyata L jatuh di seireitei tepatnya di depan divisi 11 pada saat L melihat banyak permen karamel matanya langsung juling (ditampol L ) dia pun langsung menghampiri gunungan permen karamel itu tapi di depan pintu divisi 11 L dicegah oleh ikkaku yang sedang berjaga di situ.

"mau ngapain lo"

"gue cuma mau ntu permen" (sejak kapan L ngomong "gue"?)

"nggak boleh!"

"kenapa?"

"ntu permen mau dijual, kalo lo mau harus bayar dulu"

L segera merogoh kantong celananya dan saat L mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantong celananya sendiri (yaiyalah kantong celana sendiri masa' punya orang lewat) perlahan-lahan L membuka kepalan tangannya dan …..jeng ..jeng…jeng….(dengan musik slow yang amat sangat lebay plus sangat didramatisir) TAK ADA SEPESERPUN UANG!

"he..he..he saya nggak bawa uang" (L asli sudah kembali!)

"kalo gitu nggak boleh!"

L masang tampang memelas seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan ibunya (ceilahhh) tapi itu nggak ngaruh sama ikkaku karena udah dipantulin dengan kepala botaknya yang kinclong abiz, ikkaku malah nendang L sampe radius 1000km. L mendarat dengan sempurna di depan divisi 5 .

"DASAR BOTAK!" maki L dengan suara yang bernada 1000 oktaf

Pandangan L langsung berpaling pada seorang gadis bercepol yang akan memakan sebuah permen karamel , seakan-akan tidak rela membiarkan permen karamel itu dimakan L berlari dengan meminjam kekuatan eyesield 21 , tapi walaupun sudah menggunakan kekuatan eyeshield 21 L tidak berhasil merebut permen karamel gadis itu.

"lho kamu siapa? Kok ada di seireitei? Jangan-jangan kamu rioka?" gadis itu menodongkan pedangnya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari L.

"woy..dengerin nggak sih!"

"hiks..hiks..hiks.." terdengar sesenggukan L

"ni cowok banci banget sampe nangis kayak gitu" gumam gadis itu

"ngomong apa kamu hah.." L mengeluarkan deathglare.

"nggak apa-apa kok , ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa?"

"kamu nngak kenal sama saya?"

"nggak tuh"

"syukurlah"

"maksudnya pak?"

"jangan panggil saya 'pak' panggil saja L"

"nama yang singkat,padat dan tidak jelas"

"that's not your business young lady!"

"ngapain kamu disini?"

"ngak tau, saya tersesat di kota aneh ini"

"oh..gitu"

"hiks…hiks..hiks…" L sesenggukan lagi

"napa lagi pak?"

"dibilangin jangan panggil 'pak' hiks..hiks…saya mau permen karamel hiks..hiks.."

"yaelah cuma permen karamel doing? "

"he'em" L menganggukan kepala

" ya udah kalo gitu kamu tiggal di divisi 5 sama aku aja nanti aku beliin permen karamel deh"

"bener?" mata L berkaca-kaca

"yap" gadis itu mengelus-ngelus kepala L layaknya sang majikan yang mengelu-ngelus anjingnya.

"eh 'dek' nama kamu siapa?"

" dek apaan tuh namaku bukan 'dek' tauk! namaku Hinamori Momo"

L yang melihat permen karamel yang ada di dalam mulut Hinamori saat sedang berbicara, langsung mengambil tindakan, L menarik tangan Hinamori yang sedang berdiri sampai terjatuh lalu L mengambil permen karamel yang ada di dalam mulut Hinamori menggunakan mulut L. L berhasil mendapatkan permen karamel yang dia inginkan tapi sayang setelah berhasil mengambil pemen karamel L dapet bogem mateng yang masih anget yang baru aja di angkat dari kompor.

Setelah mengalami beberapa kejadian KDRT (baca:Kekerasan Di seiReiTei) akhirnya L tinggal bersama Hinamori.

"ayo masuk" Hinamori mempersilakan L

"makasih " L langsung nyelonong

"udah tua tapi gak punya sopan santun" gumam Hinamori

"wah..ternyata luas juga ya. Kamu tinggal di sini sendiri?"

"yap, tapi sebelumya aku tinggal sama kapten Aizen"

"Aizen ?"

"kapten Aizen 'pak' . dia kapten terberengsek yang pernah aku temui"

"kenapa?"

"dia penghianat"

"oh"

"hwuah….aku udah gantuk nih, aku mau tidur dulu ya"

"he…eh….eh…saya tidurnya dimana?"

"ntu disana" Hinamori menunjuk ke sebuah sofa untuk satu orang

"ok" L langsung tidur di sofa yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinamori

Hinamori hanya bisa heran melihat L yang bisa tidur (baca: ngringkel)di sofa yang kecil lalu Hinamori pergi ke kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya L merengek-rengek minta jalan-jalan ke festifal makanan yang ada di seireitei. Apa yang boleh dibuat (?) Hinamori terpaksa menuruti kemauan L .

Sesampainya di festifal makanan L langsung berlari menuju divisi 11 yang menjual banyak permen.

"Hinamori-chan aku mau permen karamel itu" L menunjuk sebuah gunungan permen karamel

"mau beli berapa?"

"semuanya"

"APA!"

"Hinamori-chan" L memasang puppy eyes

"i..iya deh"

"makasih" L meluk Hinamori sambil loncat-loncat gaje.

Sampailah dua manusia itu di divisi 5.

"hah..capek banget" Hinamori menjatuhkan badanya ke sofa

"capek…nyam…nyam,,,ya?"

"capek lah kamu sih beli permennya banyak banget berat tau bawanya!"

"oh..nyam..nyam..nyam"

"bisanya 'oh' doang"

L duduk di lantai sambil menikmati semua permen karamel yang tadi di belikan Hinamori. Hinamori melirik L yang sedang asyik makan permen karamel.

"keliatannya enak tuh" batin Hinamori

Hinamori mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mengambil sebuah permen karamel, dan ternyata hinamori berhasil menjalankan aksinya lalu Hinamori pergi ke taman depan divisi5 Hinamori melihat-lihat keadaan. Ternyata sepi lalu Hinamori membuka bungkus permen karamel pelan-pelan .

"masih apa kamu?" kata L yang sudah ada di belakang Hinamori

"ehe..he..he.. aku cuma melihat-lihat bunga"

"lalu itu apa" L menunjuk permen karamel yang dipegang Hinamori

"Cuma satu . nggak apa-apa kan?"

"nggak boleh itu sudah milik saya "

"tapi yang beli kan aku"

"sudah jadi hak milik"

"hak milik apaan uang ku habis gara-gara beliin kamu permen karamel"

"kamu sendiri yang bilang mau beliin saya"

"ugh…biarin pokoknya aku mau permen karamel ini"

"nggak boleh"

"biarin!"

Terjadilah pertarungan rebut-merebut permen karamel. Hinamori memasukkan permen karamel itu ke bajunya, L yang awalnya tidak mau mengngambil permen karamel itu akhirnya mengambilnya juga , dan secara disengaja atau tidak disengaja L menyentuh dada Hinamori dan berkata

"rata"

"ugh.." Hinamori melayangkan tamparan super panas, permen karamel direbut Hinamori lagi

Pertarungan dilanjutkan dengan aksi kejar-kejaran, Hinamori terus berlari tapi L terus mengejarnya lalu L menarik Hinamori sampai jatuh. Hinamori langsung memasukkan permen karamelnya ke dalam mulut.

"mau saya lakukakan lagi" L tersenyum licik

"ugh.." Hinamori meronta-ronta tapi tidak dilepaskan L

Hasilnya L melakukan hal yang sama pada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, L menggunakan mulutnya untuk mengambil permen yang ada di dalam mulut Hinamori.

"ehem.." ada seseorang yang ber dehem di dekat Hinamori dan L

"si..si..siro-chan" Hinamori sudah lepas dari L dan tidak lupa menghadiahkan L sebuah tamparan manis.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Hinamori!" munculah 4 sudut di kening Hitsugaya

"summimasen" Hinamori menunduk

"ternyata ada orang sekecil kamu" L kagum melihat Hitsugaya

"hm…" Hitsugaya memberi deathglare pada L

"dia itu kapten ayo beri salam" kata Hinamori sambil menarik rambut L

PLUK! permen karamel yang masih dimakan L terjatuh

"hiks..hiks…hiks.." L sesenggukan

" kenapa L?"

" permen karamel" L menunjuk permen karamel yang jatuh

"kapan-kapan aku beliin lagi deh"

"bener "

"iya"

"ehem.." Hitsugaya ber dehem lagi karena tidak dipedulikan

"ma..ma..af "

"dari tadi minta maaf terus sama anak kecil ini" L menunjuk Hitsugaya

"TAU SOPAN NGGAK SIH!" hawa menjadi dingin, matahari ketutupan sama awan, permukaan bumi tertutup es, seireite hujan es . tau artinya? (musim dingin tiba! Yeha!) *plaks!*

"tahu " jawaban singkat dari L yang membuat suasana dingin tadi jadi cair tiba-tiba

"sudah…..sudah…eh….si….eh..kapten Hitsugaya sedang apa di sini?"

"nganterin shinigami bermuka monster yang nyariin temennya" jawab Hitsugaya dingin

"apa namanya Ryuk?"

"nggak tau" jawaban yang sama dinginnya dari Hitsugaya

"bias aja dong" L mengomentari Hitsugaya (Author: syok L ngomong kaya' gitu)

"L-san " Ryuk tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Hitsugaya

"Ryuk" L langsung menghampiri Ryuk

"oh jadi dia temannya" Hitsugaya swt

"emangnya kenapa?" kata Hinamori sambil melambaikan tangan ke L dan Ryuk,karena L dan Ryuk mau terbang meninggalkan seireitei

"nggak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong tadi kamu sama L ngapain?" Hitsugaya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"oh..itu nggak ngapa-ngapain kok, kapten Hitsugaya mau?" Hinamori sudah berhenti melambaikan tangan karena L dan Ryuk sudah pergi

"ya…ya..yakin nggak apa-apa?" wajah Hitsugaya memerah.

"nggak kok" jawab Hinamori dengan senyum manis

Hitsugaya memejemkan matanya

"nih" Hinamori memberi Hitsugaya sebuah permen karamel dan meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang sedang memejamkan mata sendirian,Hitsugaya yang merasa aneh dengan genggaman tangannya membuka mata lalu melihat genggaman tangnnya dan ternyata di genggaman Hitsugaya ada sebuah permen karamel.

"Hi….Hi…Hinamori" Hitsugaya celingukan nyari Hinamori tapi apa daya Hinamori udah ilang duluan sebelum Hitsugaya membuka mata.

-SELESAI-

Ini adalah fic humor pertama saya, apa kah kurang lucu? Atau gimana? Tolong di review ya~! (_ _)

REVIEW PLEASE~~!


End file.
